In the flames of love
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Stan and Kenny have a good steady relationship but when a tragic strikes a close friend, Stan's life beings to have a dramatic change. Will Stan find out who his heart really beats for? Slash Stan/Kenny and hetro Stan/Wendy
1. All is gone, flames are all that remains

Flames of destruction fill the little girl's eyes, she watches as the cruel monsters slowly devour everything she has ever loved

_Flames of destruction fill the little girl's eyes, she watches as the cruel monsters slowly devour everything she has ever loved. How did it come to this? The masked man ran through darkness to escape his foes, he watched afar as he saw everything the girl owned burn up in front of her eyes._

**Stan**

"Hey Kenny," I say putting my arms around him and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He turns a little red, its amazing I still got the power over him to do that.

"What did you want anyways?" Kenny asked. I had invited him to my house, along with Kyle and Cartman.

"I just wanted to see my gorgeous boyfriend." I say with a grin. He turns a little redder, suddenly there is another knock on the door and I open it to see my other two best friends.

"You fags making out or something?" Cartman asked after looking at Kenny.

"Shut up fat ass," I say as I usher them into the house.

"Yeah Cartman, you shouldn't mock gays… you know you might be one." Kyle says with a smile as they sit down. I don't like how they keep referring to us as gays. When it's a man and a woman it's lovers, when it's a man and a man it's gay.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cartman said annoyed.

"Well I'm just saying you spend a lot of time with Butters."

"He is my servant you idiot. You spend lots of time with Stan and I don't call you gay you God damn Jew." Cartman replied. I don't think there is anything between Cartman and Butters because they are polar opposites. How can a intimate relationship form between a psychopath and a mummer's boy?

"Dude, you guys fight too much. Plus I have never seen any of you with a girlfriend." Kenny said with a wide grin. He had that cute cheeky smile that I loved, the way his lips curve is almost supernatural.

"Hey… I tried with Bebe." Kyle said a little sadly while Cartman started laughing.

"I remember that, she was all… I'm sorry Kyle; I'm just don't want a relationship right now. 2 days later I bet you she was screwing Clyde or Tweak." Cartman said with a grin.

"Shut up fat ass, she hasn't gone out with anyone since then…" Kyle responded annoyed as my home phone suddenly rings.

"Hello, Marsh Residents." Cartman says with a smirk beating me to the phone.

"Oh, what do you want bitch?" Cartman replies as I grab the phone from him.

"Shut up Cartman." I hear, it was the voice of my 2nd best friend, the one in between Kenny and Kyle. Me and Wendy were still good friends after we broke up when we were kids. We became closer over the years than we ever were when we dated.

"Hey Wendy, how are you?" I ask.

"Bad… really, really bad…" She said, it sounded like she was going to cry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you at your house? I'm running out of credit."

"Just call on your home phone." She doesn't respond but I hear her weeping quietly on the other end.

"Don't cry, it's all good dude… come over when ever." I say.

"Thanks," She said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Kenny asked as I sat down next to him.

"I'm not sure, Wendy is coming over… she is really sad, do you guys mind if we catch up later?"

"Of cause, if that bitch is going to be here I don't want to be." Cartman replied harshly.

"I'll see you guys later." I say as Cartman and Kyle get up and leave. Kenny gives me a kiss on the cheek, his beautiful blue hairs glowing. They look so amazing I just want to drown in them.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, tell Wendy I said hi." He said walking out of the room. Time was slowly ticking by, I wasn't sure when Wendy was coming here and I didn't know why I was waiting by doing nothing. A part of me felt like this was really important and I wanted to help Wendy with whatever it was. She had always helped me with my problems but now we switch positions.

I open nothing really tragic has happened. She was always just a good teenager that didn't lure into the dark side like many of her counterparts did. She was one of the people I could always trust. I went to her with my Kenny problems before me and he dated. I felt so sick and dirty falling in love with another guy but she told me it is normal and supported me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I open the door and Wendy walks in. She looks a mess, her normal straight black hair was filled with dirty and had lost its shine, her face looked beyond depressed and something told me this is something tragic.

"Come in, tell me what happened…"


	2. I'm a selfish creep

In flames I see my name clearly for what I have done

_In flames I see my name clearly for what I have done. I never meant to cause that much damage but it feels good to know I have hurt you were it hurts the most. I have stolen from you, your soul._

**Stan**

"Wow…" I say not thinking of any other way to respond. Her home was burned down, her father and mother dead. She ran after the masked man but he escaped. Now she had nothing left and was an orphan. Things can't get any worse than that.

"Who is your legal caregivers?" I ask.

"My parents never filed out any forms for me…" She responded in tears. I put an arm around her, she warped her arms around my body like a child hugs their mother. She looked so cute right now, she was the only girl I ever found attractive. I think I'm drifting off the subject a little…

"Wendy, look you have to stay here, my parents won't let you roam the streets…" I say holding her. I didn't want to tighten my grip, she looked fragile and I was afraid if I moved she was going to break to pieces.

"Thanks but I don't want to be a nuisance." She was always very modest and brave, she fought off the greatest adversities with ease but for some reason I think she won't be able to do it this time.

"Are you kidding me? Your house is destroyed, you got no where to stay and your rejecting my offer?" I ask. She suddenly gives me a warm smile, I wanted to help her any way I could. I know she would do the same for me.

-

"So what you're telling me is every time I come here I have to see that bitch?" Cartman says when I tell Kyle, Kenny and him.

"Cartman you insensitive asshole, do you know what it would be like to have something like that happen to you?" Kyle says. He looked more interested in the subject than the other two. Kenny was silent through the whole thing, I have no idea why he hasn't responded.

"Dude, I'm going to kill that bitch so she can join her parents." Cartman says charging in the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

"Wait you asshole." Kyle said chasing after him. I don't know why but I feel as if they both faked that just to give me and Kenny some private time.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Of cause not… I mean she is your ex and everything but I mean… she needs help and I trust Wendy." He says frantically, he tried to sound relax but I could hear hints of discomfort.

"Dude, nothing changes between me and you. You know I love you Kenny and I would never cheat on you… she just needs a friend and a place to stay." I say.

"I know but why does it feel like it does?" I couldn't respond to him, Wendy walks out of the kitchen with Kyle and Cartman.

"Your gay moment over?" Cartman asks with a smirk.

"That's mean," Wendy says.

"Shut up bitch."

"Cartman, if you're going to behaviour like this you can't come here…" I say sternly.

"I'm sorry Wendy." I know it was Cartman's fake apology but that's the best you'll ever get out of him.

"Wendy, I know things are hard for you know but remember I'm only a phone call away." Kenny says, surprising me a little.

"Thanks… it's good to know I have all of your support." Cartman was going to protest but Kyle gave him a harsh look that changed his opinion.

_I still watch over you without you having a clue, you have no idea how I have lived my life. They chose you over me, leaving me to a life of sin and betrayal. I saw the glamour and gold you stole from me, I was forced to be a beggar but don't worry my revenge is just starting._

**Kenny**

I'm okay with it, I really am… I mean it shouldn't bother me, I trust both Wendy and Stan. I stay for dinner that night, I have to admit Wendy can cook pretty well. I mean it might have been just pork ribs and meat loaf but it was tasty and I don't think I have ever had them in the same meal.

"Kenny, can I talk to you?" Mr Marsh, or in recent years Randy as I have come to know him, said seriously. Randy was more of a friend than a parental figure and was someone like Chef, you can go to him with all of your problems. He even sometimes sang a song to help you out although we tell him to shut up and give us some advice.

"I can feel your hostility towards Wendy." He said handing me a beer, not every parent does that and its kind of illegal since I'm underage but I'm not complaining.

"I don't know why I feel like that, Wendy is my friend I just don't like the idea of her staying here…"

"I see, I think your just feeling a little threatened by the situation, you think Stan is going to spend more time with Wendy that you. That's something you have to accept, she has gone through a life-altering experience and she needs your support too." He responds, giving his own two cents on the subject. He was right, that is probably it. Instead of fighting that, I'm going to accept it and try to spend with her as well… maybe if we spend time together on her then nothing will change.

"Kenny, that's where you are…," Wendy says walking into the garage.

"I'll leave you two to it." Randy says walking away.

"You shouldn't be drinking." She said with a smile.

"Yeah… you ok?" I ask, I know it was a stupid question but I didn't realise till after I asked.

"I guess… its just hard watching that you know, I heard their tortured screams as they died. They were my parents." Suddenly I felt sick, sick of what I was doing. This was such a sad time for Wendy, its something that I wouldn't be able to handle and I have just been selfish about Stan. I'm an asshole.

"Wendy, please forgive me…" I say a little ashamed.

"For what?"

"Just forgive me."

"Okay, you're forgiven…" I still feel sick to my stomach. I want to spew, spew all the nastiness right out of me.

"I love you Wendy, I'm here for you." She looked at me as if I had gone completely insane.

"Thanks Kenny…" She said a little stunned. I don't know why its perfectly logically.

_From your own hate you created me, I was condemned as the soul of darkness. I hid in shadows; the wall that surrounds me influences my alienation. I was once like you, a normal person living his life but then I found out about you. I knew you were the one, the one that shattered my world to pieces. _

_You have no idea what you have done to me, we could have been so close. We could have been best friends but you slowly killed me. I watched in envy as you got all your pretty stones as I lay under a lone cold stone. _


	3. Mrs Marsh still ain't mummy

The cops are slowly searching for me, search all you like, no one in this world will find me but I'll find you

_The cops are slowly searching for me, search all you like, no one in this world will find me but I'll find you. Yes my darling, I will find you rest assure, you have left me nothing more than a shadow of what I should have been but now you know what it feels like to be me. You stole my parents, you stole my life and now I'm going to take it back._

**Stan**

This is a setting a had gotten used to, Wendy silently sitting in the corner, while Kenny firmly placed in between us, resting his beautiful head on my chest. I would play with his beautiful sunshiny hair for a while or have a long passionate kiss with him. Usually Kenny and me weren't like this in front of people but we didn't care if we did it in front of Wendy… she didn't seem to mind either.

"You know, you guys are really great as a couple. The way you act… you remind me of…" She didn't complete her sentence but I had a feeling I knew who she was going to say. Her parents….

"Wendy, don't beat your self up over nothing, I know it's a big thing but if we dwell on the past for too long then we become a part of the past." Kenny said.

"I guess your right." Wendy said. She still looked a complete mess, her beauty raped by disaster, her mind slowly decaying. I feel so sorry for her.

"Uhh, Wendy… do you mind if me and Kenny have some alone time?" I ask. I hated to ask that considering it must be hard on her right now. She just lost her parents a month ago, I couldn't imagine holding up as well as she did.

"Oh… I'm sorry," She said walking away.

**Wendy**

I went back to Shelly's old room which had temporary become my bedroom. It felt kind of bad to think that I'll never see them again. I just want to be my mum's arms or talking to dad. I don't want to be here at the Marsh's, they are very nice people but they can't compare to the love of my parents. I start crying, I know if Dad was alive he would hate that. He was always so helpful with my problems…

"Wendy are you okay dear?" Mrs Marsh asked walking into the room with a basket full of clothes that needed to be folded.

"Yeah I guess, do you want me to fold those?" I ask. Mrs Marsh smiled and put the basket on the floor. She sat down next to me and put her arms around me.

"Wendy, I know me and Randy can't ever replace your parents but we will try and give you everything you need. I have known you since you were a little baby, your were probably one of the cutest babies I have ever seen and you grew up into such a beautiful girl." Mrs Marsh said running her fingers through my hair with one hand while the other arm tightly hugged me.

"You have been so helpful to me, I don't know how I can ever repay you." I say resting in her arms.

"You don't have too. Carol was such a good friend to me… the least I could do for her is look after her daughter." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mrs Marsh, why would someone burn my house with my parents inside?" I ask close to tears again.

"Oh dear, they are looking for the arsonist and they will find them one day." She said.

"But that doesn't matter, the damage is done." I say as I start crying. Mrs Marsh puts her arms around me and attempts to calm me down. How can I not cry? I think in these circumstances its normal no matter what age I am.

"I know it hurts honey but you're a very strong girl and you're handling yourself well. Do you think your parents would want you to become depressed especially now that they can't help you?" I wipe away the last of my tears.

"I love you Mrs Marsh, your second to my mum…" I say and she gives me a warm smile, a kiss and tells me its bedtime.

**Stan**

"Wendy get up…" I say trying to wake her up.

"Leave me alone," She said depressed. I thought mum said she talked to her last night and Wendy was doing better.

"Wendy, you can't sleep all day." I say pulling the covers off of her.

"I just want to crawl into a hole and die." I put my arms around her and she started to cry.

"Wendy… maybe you should see a shrink. I mean not because you're insane but because it could help to have professional help on this. It's something so devastating and you're dealing with it so well on your own but…" She looked up at me, the sun reflected her beautiful dark eyes in a way that would put most guys in a trance.

"Yeah… I think I'll see Mr Mackey on Monday," She says with a small fake smile. She gets up and I ask her what she wants for breakfast but she said she will cook it herself. She wanted to be so independent even when tragedy took from her what she loved most.

"Wendy, really… I'll cook, don't you like my cooking?" I say.

"It's not that, I just like to cook." She said with a half smile.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"I was going to have egg N' toast but you can butter the toast." She said as I put some bread in the toaster. She cracked some eggs and put them in the frying pan.

"Why are you staring at me like that Stan?" She asked.

"You are beautiful you know," I say as she blushes a little.

"So are you," She says with a giggle. I'm glad to hear her laughing again.


	4. Kurt!

I shall continue to haunt you in your dreams, your have silenced me for so long but now I speak, so listen to my voice

_I shall continue to haunt you in your dreams, your have silenced me for so long but now I speak, so listen to my voice. My eyes were blinded by your murderous intentions but now I see, I see what you have become and what you have left me as. I have escaped the hell you placed me in for 13 years and now I have taken from you what you love most. I have taken back what is mine, what you stole from me all those years ago…._

"WAKE UP WENDY!!"

**Wendy**

My eyes open with Stan vigorously shaking me with a look of concern I didn't expect. My body is covered in cold sweat… that nightmare…. It felt…. Oh God, please don't let it be him.

"Are you okay?" Stan asks in a serious tone.

"Yeah… just a really bad dream," I replied quietly to him. His eyes observe me closely, almost as if he is trying to see something… something inside of me. Almost as if he knows… but he can't know, I don't even know if it was real. It sounded so bizarre to me when mum first told me, it can't be him… there is no way it could be him. He's dead if he was real, I always thought it was just a little story mum told me…

"Wendy, you need to see a psychiatrist or something…" Stan said opening the curtains, the bright sun shone into my room. The blinding light was soothing, the darkness that surround my room was gone, now all that's left is the darkness in my mind. The flames of hell stole my light, now its burning me down.

"Stan, I'm not insane." I bluntly state, I was open to the idea of seeking help before but I can deal with this. I mean everyone loses their parents sometime in their life or at the very least someone they love. Did he love me or does he prefer the shadows he now sleeps in?

"I know you're not insane, it's just a special case. It doesn't mean you're insane, it might just be best to talk to someone about this. You were screaming in your dream, you woke me up." He gave me a warm smile, something that instantly put me at ease.

"Sorry about that… what was I screaming about?" I was kind of curious what I could have been screaming about, all I remember was… words.

"Uhh, it sounded like… I'm sorry Kurt or something, Kurt like an ex-boyfriend or something?" I gasped at the sound of his name.

"Ok… I'm going to see a shrink for sure now." I bluntly say, there is no way Stan could know his name.

"Who's Kurt?" Stan asked once again.

"He… he is dead if he was real, I thought of it as a story… but if he was real… I caused him so much pain…" Stan looked at me traumatised, I guess what I said was uncanny and if Stan didn't think I was insane before… he must think it now.

"I see, well you want breakfast?" Stan asked almost as if forgetting what I said.

"Yeah… I really badly want something to eat." I say getting out of bed.

**Stan**

I have no idea what was with Wendy this morning but it's something important, I want to help her with her situation but I don't want to force answers out of her. She might not be ready to reveal all the information about the fire, about her parents… about Kurt. Someone else has to know about Kurt…

"Hello children," Chef said as I entered his home. It had been a long time since I had seen Chef, he was always a good friend I could rely on for help. Chef had changed in some sense over the past few years. He has been married for 5 years and has a PHD in philosophy, if he can't help me… I don't know who can.

"Do you know of any… Kurt that ever lived in South Park?" I asked Chef after comfortably sitting myself on his couch.

"Kurt, hmm… yes there was one but we don't ever talk about him." Chef said.

"Why not? Who was he?" I ask.

"Kurt Testaburger… the oldest of the Testaburger children." Chef said. Something about his voice was distinctively not Chef, something about this issue bothered even Chef.

"Wendy's… brother? What happened to him?" I ask him, I was afraid… it wasn't that it was a fearful problem, it was Chef's voice. Chef has rarely shown discomfort about anything but…

"Well Stan, I can't tell you that. I would tell you normally but after what's happened to Wendy, it is her you should be questioning not me." Chef says dropping the topic completely.

"I don't want to cause her anymore pain,"

"Stan, friends are there to help each other and you and Wendy have been good friends for a while. Now she needs you more than ever, you have to add to her misery to help her come out of it. If she knows what happened then she would have tried to burry the truth and has never dealt with it. You need to help her deal with what happened." Chef said, it was obvious he wasn't going to help me. I need to figure this out with Wendy but… what if I cause more damage than good. What if this is something she can't deal with? Even Chef was nervous to talk about this, what ever happened to Kurt… it was something big.

_There is nothing left for you here, now you feel like I have felt for so long. Now the flames are burning inside of you, there is no escape from me. I will chase you all nightmare long, I will make sure that you suffer for the rest of your days my darling little sister. I was trying to do what was best for you, I loved you but you hated me. Remember when we used to play? Those fun little games were once so entertaining, why did you end it all? How could you have discarded me so easily? Now its your time to feel the fire, the gasoline refugee will imprison you as well._


	5. It's not right

**Stan**

Wendy's brother, she must have done something to him. Even if all of what Chef said is true, then what happened to him? I open the door and there she was sitting, so silently staring at our fireplace in a slight trance. I have to get to the bottom of this and the only way is… through Wendy.

If something happened in the past, whatever Wendy did, it has affected her and the fact that the rest of her family just died, well that just adds more questions to the situation. Did the arsonist know of their past, who knows of their past? Who was the arsonist? They haven't been able to figure that out yet.

"Wendy? Can we have a little talk… about your brother?" I ask walking over to the fireplace, she was quietly sitting and watching it and its path of destruction over the logs. I sit next to her, she doesn't respond in any way, it's almost like she hasn't notice I am here.

"What happened to Kurt?" She winced when she heard the name. Other than the wince she hasn't moved a muscle. Why is no one willing to talk about Kurt? Wendy and I are quiet close and she has never hid anything from me.

"Awh never mind, but what ever happened… you can't just pretend like it didn't happen. You have to start dealing with it…" I say as I walk away.

**Wendy**

"_Hey Wendy, what are you up too?" Kurt asked me, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was a foot or two taller than me and was starting his first year in elementary school. How come he gets to go to school and I have to stay at home?_

"_Nothing, don't touch me…" I said angrily pushing him off of me. He was always acting like a loving brother, but below the surface he was a demon in disguise. He didn't allow me to do what I wanted to do, we always played games he wanted to play._

_He was only 5 years old but still 2 years older than me. They say every child is curious about things, things like fire. My brother likes playing fireman, putting on that stupid fireman toy hat and pretending he is actually fighting fire. _

**Kenny**

"What's up Ken, where's your bitch?" Cartman asked as I entered Kyle's house. Cartman and Butters were already there, we called Stan over but he said he is trying to help Wendy cope with the stress or something.

"Shut up fat ass," I say, pushing my way into the house and onto the couch.

"I didn't want to say this before, but there is something going on there…" Cartman said in a sudden change of mood.

"What?" I ask dazzled by what I think he is trying to imply.

"Well Wendy and Stan have been spending a lot of time together in the past few weeks," Cartman said.

"So, Wendy needs sometime with her friends… she has lost nearly everything." I reply, I have trust in both of them… they are good friends of mine and they wouldn't betray me like that.

"Yeah except the more time she spends with Stan, the less you spend with him… how many times have you seen Stan in the past 8 days?" Butters asked as if those two felt like they were so assured about this conspiracy.

"Ok, I got to admit it kind of does look like she is stealing Stan from me… but she wouldn't…. I mean come on, Wendy's fucking parents died and she's homeless… If Stan can cheer her up then good." I state solidly, not wanting anymore of this discussion.

"Trust me, Stan will cheer her up… in a way she hasn't experienced before." Cartman said.

But they did have a good point, I haven't seen or even heard from Stan in a while. I know Wendy's got a lot of stress to deal with now but I wish Stan would at least give me a txt or something. Now his ex has come into the picture but she's more than that. She is both a good friend of Stan and a good friend of mine. Maybe I should go over and check out what's going on.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Butters gets off the couch and answers it. It was Stan.

"Hey guys," Stan says walking gloomily into the room.

"Hey dude, what's been up?" I say running to Stan and giving him a kiss. He kisses me back but… it feels different. It's not the sweet-loving kisses I usually get from Stan.

"A lot, just a lot… so, let's play some Xbox…" Stan said in a less enthusiastic way than normal.

"Sure, let's play." I say.

-

This is the first time in so long that Stan came to my house and all he was talking about was Wendy.

"What about me?" I bluntly say when he wouldn't shut up about Wendy.

"What you mean? You should help me… maybe together we could help Wendy out…" He said.

"But what about me and you, your spending all your time with Wendy… you forgot about me."

"I'm sorry," Stan said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"But this is really important, if I can help her, then… it would be just like before… just me and you, no Wendy…"

"But what if you can't help her, just put her into a mental hospital, let them help her…" I was serious, Stan alone couldn't help her, she really badly needed medical attention.

"I can't do that, not to Wendy…"

_How does it feel little sister? The torture has only begun. This is just a small taste of what I had to endure, you stole mum and dad from me, so now I have taken them back. I always tried to be a loving brother but you always hated me. You destroyed me with the one thing my infant mind loved, the one thing I had any passion for. Now the flames that consumed me, they shall consume you too._


	6. Getting better, but he's not

**Stan**

Walking home I can't help but think about everything that has happened since Wendy's house burnt down. Kenny and I had never been in such disagreement before, I love him to bits so why is riding me about this whole Wendy thing? Just because I care for my ex and she's going through a rough patch in her life doesn't mean I'm going to jump her bones. I thought Kenny knew that I was over her, I mean I love him now. He is the only special person in my life.

What about Kurt… I talked to Wendy once about him and all she did was wince at his name. Kurt was Wendy's brother… I don't understand anything more about him. What ever trauma she is going through now, it is all linked to the death of her brother. Wendy has never been in this state, I can't help but think that maybe Kenny is right. Putting her in a mental hospital might actually do her some good.

"Hey Wendy….JESUS CHRIST!!!" I say as I walked into my room. Wendy just stares at me. She was only wearing lipstick. I had never seen Wendy fully unclothed before.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask as I quickly turn around.

"I just had a shower, I'm getting dressed… haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked. Well at least she was talking again.

"So Wendy… about this Kurt thing…"

"Kurt was my brother… you can look now." She said and I turned around to see her fully dressed in a brand new pink dress. She must have gone shopping while I was with Kenny. Wait… she's making progress, maybe we don't have to ship her off to the loony bin. In fact her face looked a look fairer, a lot… happier. Her eyes in fact were sparkling, almost like life had been brought back into her.

"Nice dress, it really brings out your…. Uhh eyes," I say lamely as I take a seat on my bed. She plants herself next to me.

"What happened to Kurt?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Wendy said as she buried her head in her knees.

"Wendy… maybe it will be good to get this thing out in the open, you can trust me… I won't tell anyone and I'll help you." I say.

"I said I don't want to talk about it…" She said as she got up and left. God damn it… she is a tiny bit better but she is still in hiding about this whole Kurt thing. I decide to get up and follow her.

"It's okay Wendy, let's not talk about that." I say as I find her in the kitchen looking for something to cook.

"Stan, I'm just not ready to talk about it… you want some pasta?" She asked me.

"Sure… I'm kind of starving." I said. She gave me a warm smile as she got busy in the kitchen.

"So, how was your day?" I ask her.

"Today felt much better than the last few days… I went out shopping with Bebe, got this new dress, some of the cutest shoes you ever will see… oh and I got something for you." Okay Wendy is really starting to confuse me. One minute she is insanely depressed, the next she is cheerful and cooking. Just yesterday she wouldn't even speak, now she is like this super happy person.

"Here you go," Wendy said. She had gone through the trouble of wrapping a present for me.

"Wow… the new Final Fantasy… I been so dying to get my hands on one of these… they are always sold out." I said.

"I know… I hope you enjoy it," Wendy said with a smile.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked.

"I have my sources sweetie," We both froze. Did she just call me sweetie? She hadn't called me that since… well since we broke up.

**Kenny**

"Ok relax, this is what happens when you listen to Cartman." Kyle said. I didn't know who else I could trust. Kyle was the second closest advisor I had, and since Stan was hard to reach these days… I really needed Kyle's help.

"I just miss him so much… and well… a guy has needs you know…" I say.

"Oh… that's so sad… and gross…" Kyle says.

"What am I supposed to do? That bitch is trying to steal Stan from me." I say.

"Dude, chill. Wendy is going through a tough time… maybe we should go talk to her too." Kyle said.

"How are we supposed to help her dude? Her house burnt down, her family's dead… if that's not enough to fuck you up in the head then I don't know what is." I said. It's sad but true, I don't know how anyone could deal with something like that. Stan and his family are stupid not taking her to a mental hospital. No normal person can deal with that kind of crap.

"Dude, your getting paranoid about this whole Wendy and Stan thing and you don't even want to go and take a look at what's happening?" Kyle asked.

"I do… it's just so complicated." I told him.

"Why is it complicated?" He asked.

"Because she is Stan's ex, and I'm his current… I'm better than his ex and better than his next." I said.

"You know Stan and Wendy are over all that… in fact the three of you used to hang out nearly all the time… What is really going on Kenny?" Kyle asked. There was no point on hiding it anymore, Kyle was a smart person.

"I know…" I say as Kyle looks at me confused.

"I know who burnt down Wendy's house."

_Dear Baby Sister,_

_You know the flames you made me inhale? That's going to be nothing to the fiery viper that is going to slowly choke the life out of you. You may think it's going to be all okay… you might think that the worse is over, but you couldn't possibly believe what's going to happen next._

_Love,_

_Kurt Testaburger. _


End file.
